1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to unlocking of electronic devices, and particularly, to an unlocking method of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, have locking functions to avoid unintended operations. Current unlocking methods include unlocking by gestures, passwords, and patterns, which are tedious. Therefore, an improved unlocking method of the electronic devices is needed.